


Klance Tokyo Ghoul AU

by Pidge_tries_to_write



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_tries_to_write/pseuds/Pidge_tries_to_write
Summary: This is basically a oneshot rip





	Klance Tokyo Ghoul AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a oneshot rip

Lance: So...lemme get this straight *has hands together and presses it to his lips* *takes a deep breath and points it at pidge*...im part ghoul Pidge: Well you Threw up everything and are currently looking at me like im the biggest bucket of fried chicken you've ever seen so...yes yes I believe your part ghoul. I've been TRYING to take a blood sample but your skin is so tough that you break them no matter how much force I use...* narrows eyes* Lance:...hunk? *opens arms and looks sadly up at his big boned friend* Hunk: Awe...*goes over to hug lance* Pidge: *sighs* well what are we gonna do? The CCG is on a genocidal hunt for ghouls we gotta protect lance...lance have you met anyone who you think can help Lance:...well their was this cu- this waiter back in the cafe he... The boy remembers Keith Repeatingly punching his gut and forcing him to eat an arm. Lance: *gulps*nice....? *cringes and self consciously holds his gut* Pidge: Okaaay...*raises eyebrow* so meet him sit down talk. Lance: Can hunk come? I dont really feel like getti my face bashed in buy a ghoul with a mullet...mullet ghoul....mhoul...ghollet *snickers to self* Hunk: Yeah uh uh no! *does and neck cutting motion* not planning on dieing tonight or any nigh,noon or day. Lance: *whines* HUNK! Hunk: Hey! I told you I didn't like nyma and said you should stay away from here did you listen? NO *crosses arms* Lance: *makes lil sounds is sadness and looks down* okaaay...your right..i shoulda listened im sorryy... *lower lip trembles* Hunk: *groans and rubs hand down his face* lance...*sighs* dont please... *looks guilty* Lance: *widdens his eyes more and tears start brimming* Hunk: *throws his hands up* FINE FINE OKAY!! Lance: *cheers and hugs hunk* I love you so much hunk! Thank you I dont deserve you~ Hunk: *is staring up at ceiling contemplating his life. He pats lances back* Pidge: *sneers* weakling Hunk: Shut it Pidge... Hunk and lance meet Keith at the cafe and they choose a table to be sweated at. Lance: *flipping Keith off* Hunk: *gasp and pushes lances arm down* LANCE! Dude we're trying to get you help not get you to kill yourself. Keith: *crosses arms and narrows eyes* I see your doing better Lance: FUCK YOU! You make me eat an arm! Keith: YOU Were starving!! If i didnt feed you, YOU'D TERRORIZE THE TOWN AND CHOW DOWN ON ANYONE YOU'D SEE! Lance: *stutters and glares* YOU. MADE.ME.EAT.AN.ARM!!! Keith: *sighs* im out of here... Hunk: WAIT! No I need u to help lance he's just being difficult..me and pidge dont want the CCG to br hunting him so please... *looks pleasingly at keith* Keith: *narrows eyes more* yeah...n- Shiro: *comes in* sure he can work here. Keith: But SHIR- Shiro: *shoots Keith a look* Keith: *sulks* hmph.. Lance: Oh...uh thanks? *rubs neck* Hunk: *breaths sigh of relief* Shiro: *smiles* no problem, Keith needs some more socializing anyway... Lance: *snorts* yea he does Keith: *eyes flash red and snarls at lance* Lance: *cowers and hides behind hunk* Hunk: WAH! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME FOR! HE CAN TEAR INTO ME LIKE PAPER LANCE! Lance: Oh..right *hides behind shiro* Shiro: *snorts* welcome to paladin cafe Lance *claps hand over lances back* Lance: *smiled at shiro and gives Keith a curious glance* When Keith and him are working together. Lance: *gets next to keith* hey Keith- Keith: *walks away and goes to a customer * Lance: *narrows eyes*.... *says under breathe* oh you lil shit... Lance continues to try to talk to Keith bur the other boy continues to dance around the other. Lance: *gets furious* U GOSH DARN EMO FAIRY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO WE CAN HAVE A PROPER CONVERSATION! Keith: *is stunned and blushing furiously* Everyone is staring at them. Shiro's laughter can be heard from upstairs. If lance got kidnapped and tortured and went to join the people who hurt him. Lance: I'm joining them...*turns back on keith* Keith: *is stunned and gets up trying to go after lance* *stumbles and barley catches up to him* Lance: *stops and turns around looking at keith* Keith: *panting and holds onto lances shirt* the hell is up with this...im suppose to be the emo fairy in this...*puts head on lances shirt* dont go...please...dont leave me too Lance:...*puts both hands on Keith's face and lifts his head up and presses a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving* The scene from the manga but not in the anime of Tokyo ghoul. Lance and Keith are in the bed. The two awkwardly try to get their clothes off and lance shuffles onto of Keith. Lance:...*stares at keith* Keith:...*stares at lance* The two blush. Keith: *glares* Are you gonna do it or not?! Lance:...well uh...you know I've never..um *stutters* Keith: *scoffs* neither have I, yet were still doing this... Lance: *flushes * yeah I guess we are... *leans down and kisses keith* I...*laughs nervously* I seriously have no clue what im doing Keith... Keith: *wraps arms around lances neck* your such and idiot...i..*coughs* missed you... Lance: *grins* really?~ Keith: Dont push it McClain. *grumbles* Lance: *kisses Keith's neck and hugs him* I'll be pushing your buttons for a long looong time now Keith: *huffs and kisses lance again*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
